


The only choice  he'll never regret

by barjy02



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/pseuds/barjy02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endverse...</p><p>Castiel made an ultimate choice without return to save the humanity he loves<br/>Dean decides to make his own when he faces his destiny. and the loss of the angel he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only choice  he'll never regret

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to thank my Beta, "Anomalylady" for his great job  
> She translated all this fic (I’m French-writer )  
> I love the way she did that...  
> She’s wonderful
> 
> i don't archive warning this fic in " major death character" but....  
> your choice

 

_“Dean,_

_I have made choices, hundreds of choices, my entire life… An eternal life. Just as many mistakes as choices._

_Today I am facing them head on and I will not buckle under the weight of my culpability. I take responsibility despite the fact that it led to my destruction, change, and the cause of my loss._   
_I have taken the ultimate step that will lead me to hell, a place that has been waiting for me since the day which with the devil, I bet my grace at the cost of millions of souls._   
_I am not asking you to understand, nor to accept the choices which were mine alone, I only want you to know that out of the ones I have made, going to you is the only one I will never regret._

_Your soul, regardless of its darkness, was my light, the one that was always able to guide me back to reason but it no longer suffices…_   
_I have to pay and the cost, is to lose this light which has saved me so often._   
_I have just made the wrong choice, the last but I wanted you to know that I only do it because in the end, the only thing that matters, is that the people I care about can find Paradise and the Earth never be bared to them._   
_I played, I won, he believed me, we made a pact. I learned to lie, to use the false to get the true… I sold my grave to the devil, today I sold it to an angel…_   
_I know that you will be angry with me, hate me and that this time there will be no forgiveness for me. Maybe it will even be you who delivers the fatal blow…_   
_Deep down, I hope it will be, I pray to Father for it to be so. But He has never listened._

_I am corrupted to the last ounce of my flesh and my grace and strangely, it does not touch me._   
_What hurts me, is the knowledge that you will deny me, that you will curse me, you who were my only truth…_   
_I am here to watch for the last time, the ocean and its waves… I do have the strength to find you as I once did. With a single beat of my wings, to be at your side. We have lost each other so much… Separated… Everything seems to want to pull us apart. You no longer think of me, I only think of you…_   
_But tomorrow, I will have completed the bitter path to treason, the last straight line, without hope of turning back._

_Please Dean, only retain of me what I was. Do me this sole favor. Do not remember the traitorous friend which I have become… I make the wrong pact for the right reasons, one day you will understand… Maybe._   
_You will no longer have to worry about angels… No longer have to worry about me. So promise me to live, to live for yourself… Promise me once you have vanquished Hell, you will put away your arms. So that this single choice which I do not regret, does not die with you._   
_I will disappear from your life. You deserve Paradise, the one meant for men and not the angels. You will be reunited with all those that you love, it is written. Your Paradise will not be this hell._   
_I am making him write it, it will be my parting gift._   
_I bargained with them, I disappointed you again, but this choice, I make it in my soul and conscience. The cost of my grace was worth the peace even at the cost of thousands of dead._

_Goodbye my friend, despite being more. Despite what I would’ve wanted you to be for me. Will you ever find the strength to forgive me?_   
_I will greet your old torturers for you._

_I love you I will always love you even with my sullied soul. Even with our sullied souls._

_CAS_ ”

 

Dean stared at the letter without uttering a word. Sam had watched him read it and saw his face change, harden. So it had been him who had been in cahoots with that damn angel, Metatron who was leading his crusade on Earth. The one who’d let Gadreel escape so he could trace his destiny… In vain. He was dead but the destructive angel was still alive… He had stolen his vengeance to prove his loyalty to the new leader, to him he had sold his grace.  
But the sacrifice had its reward, outside, not a single angel walked the Earth… Metatron now ruled the heavens, trapped in his kingdom of ice.

 

_So yes, you betrayed me again Cas, you did it at the cost of your life and our link… You returned Paradise to your family even if for the majority of them, you didn’t give them a choice._   
_The new order will conform them back to the image of this Paradise before its destruction._   
_Everything is so calm now… I can’t bring myself to hate you… I can’t be mad at you because… You were my light too._   
_I have the mark of Cain, Cas… The one that will give me access to Hell, the one that will allow me fight them on their own turf. The one that will allow me to put Crowley back on his throne but I have my condition. He will have to give you back to me._

 

He folded the letter back up, slide it back in its envelope and made his way towards the bed. He looked so peaceful lying there…  
All that was left was the vessel Jimmy Novak, whom they had found lost right in the middle of the battlefield…

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Hundreds of bodies lied on the ground, thousands of lights ascending towards the Heavens white and screaming.  
Dean had traversed the field of corpses like a Valkyrie and it was with a blank expression that kneeled down to Castiel. The angel still clutched his bloodied blade in his hands, curled up much like a child, eyes half opened, forever empty.  
Sam watched them from afar… Never had his brother showed any sadness for the angel… Worry at times, remorse often but never any tears. And it was the same now.  
He watched him reach down and lift with difficulty the now lifeless body. On the ground, a shadow of tattered wings, all that was left of his grace. He walked by Sam without a word, making straight for the Impala where he laid the vessel on the back seats. He covered him with a blanket and sat behind the wheel, waiting for his brother to join before turning on the ignition.

At the first Motel, he parked, Sam still hadn’t said anything… He hadn’t even been surprised that Dean had not headed towards the outside of town to bury or burn the body.  
He opened the door and let his older brother go in first, who then laid Castiel down on the bed.  
He put his trench coat back in place, smiling sadly as he searched for that damn tie which wasn’t in sight and he missed it.  
He then spotted the letter that was sticking out of vest pocket.

“ _Dean_ ”

He watched the envelope for an hour, whisky glass in hand, Sam spoke but he never heard him… Disconnected from everything except him. Locked in his memories… Dean smiled, this last lie… And in his eyes, the ultimate goodbye, the ultimate deed… He should have told him the words that would put him back on track… There were so many lies and so many things left unsaid between them…

They should have talked… Talked to each other.

_Dammit Cas… That would be my condition. You for his throne._

Sam saw the single tear roll down his brother’s cheek, the first and only the man would spill for the angel.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

From that day on, Dean could not rest, his time in hell came back to him like a boomerang every time he closed his eyes… He heard Castiel’s cries… He saw him on the rack… Torn, tearing.  
But what hurt him the most was to watch those magnificent blue eyes turn to black. Black like the night which carried him away while he thought his light forever out.  
Dean took too long to vanquish Hell. Crowley had become too human, too weak now to pretend to lead them.

So he smiled and looked at the mark… Well, if it was going to be this way, for the first time he would face his destiny, the one he had chosen for himself.  
Hell would never walk on Earth again… His new master would see to it…

The weight of soul would have its worth… His new master would see to it…

He knew the existence of a passage to purgatory and the existence of the door for humans with pure souls… He knew a loyal guide who from the other side amongst the beasts, would lead them towards the exit like he had many years ago.  
Sam would keep watch on the Earth… One brother in each hell…

Everything was accounted for.

 

Sitting on his throne, studying the mark of Cain, Dean smiled… A hand came to rest on his shoulder which in clasped in his own as he closed his eyes…

Even shrouded in darkness his soul was still his light.  
Castiel leaned down with a smile of his own and kissed him with ardour. Dean knew this was the only choice he would never regret.  
Dean responded to the kiss with passion, pulling the other man towards him. Castiel knew this was the only choice he would never regret.

In Hell, souls come asunder but the light remains.  
Indestructible link…

The union of a fallen angel and a damned man.

 

THE END


End file.
